31 days during December
by LittleKiTtyMeL
Summary: This is a diary-story about Jelsa's time together for 31 days during December (Christmas). What exciting events are going to happen between this Christmas season that is revolving around Jack and Elsa?
1. Day 1 of December

**Author's note**

I do not own the characters beside the idea of the story. Characters belongs to Disney and ROTG. Hope you enjoy the story :)

**FAQ - Summary and how/why was this story thought up?**

It is basically like a diary of Jelsa for thirty-one days during December. It is something like daily routine or what happened.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

I gazed at the stacks of papers on my table.

_Being a queen huh.._

Sometimes I wished I could be as carefree as Anna but I am a 'Queen' which makes my life different from Anna.

Sighs. I took the first stack of papers.

**Tradings**

As I flip through the pages, talking about the rules, what to do and what not to do. My eyes were bored the second when I thought about reading all the other stacks which includes : Laws of Arendelle, People of Arendelle.. Blablabla. What to do and what not to do.

Trying to hope for a break free, I took a look at my schedule book.

Lunch with the other royal traders.

Afternoon meeting about the welfare of Arendelle.

Need to finish more stacks of papers that will be given out.

My brain felt like as if it was being squashed. No free time.

I heard footsteps, outside the corridor and then it stopped at my door.

"_Knock, knock. Aherm. Your majesty_?" It was Anna, pretending to be a maid.

_"Come in Anna, I know it's you."_

She opens the door and pops her head in my room, "_That's not fun_," she pouted.

_"You know I am busy Anna, I don't have time to – "_

"_Play. Yes. I know._" She finished my sentence as she came inside my room and closed the door behind her. "_You do know what today is right_?"

Of course I do know.

_"You didn't forget right?"_

_Of course I didn't._

Trying to act as if I was annoyed, "_I know I know_." I rolled my eyes.

That grin on my sister's face. "_Jack is coming back TODAAAY_!"

She literally screamed literally and as I looked at her, that very very bright smile on her face which actually seemed more like grinning at me.

I hid my real face and tried not to blush, "_So? I know he's coming back today. What's the fuss_?"

She pouted again, "_Come on Elsa, I know your excited. He was gone for about a month or two to help out with the other Guardians.. and he's finally back_!"

I gave her the '_Okaaaay_' face and she sulked even more, "_I know your head over heals for him Elsa, at least show some happiness that he's coming back._"

_"How am I supposed to be happy when your disturbing in the middle of my work?"_

_"If you mean by your so-called 'Queenly duties',"_ she got slightly annoyed, "_You're no fun Elsa!_"

I turned back to my desk and continued doing what I was doing. Which was … Reading that stack.

"_Is there anything else you want to tell me? **URGENTLY**._" I highlighted it.

_"I guess I shall not disturb your 'Queenly duties' and I will tell you later."_

I sighed as I thought she left but then she whispered at my ears..

_"Elsa and Jack kissing on the tree.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

She started running away, giggling in joy as I blushed madly, screaming her name.

The door closed and I sighed again, relieved. I could feel my face burning red.

* * *

><p>After I have calmed down, I looked around.<br>I looked outside of the window and realized something familiar..  
>It's a snowflake sign.<p>

_Jack_!

I rushed towards the window. 'Unqueenly'. I know.

"_Maybe he left._." I mumbled to myself as my heart sunk.

_"I heard you weren't happy to see me."_

A familiar voice rose from the back of me.

"_Jack_!" I turned around, "_Did you_ … " My voice trailed off.

He nodded.

I was left speechless.

"_So my Queen wasn't happy to see me? Then I guess I will leave._." He said sadly, looking down on the floor.

"_N-no!_" I shouted and gasped. "_I mea-mean.. O-of course I am happy to see you._."

He opened his arms and smiled. I ran into his arms.

"_I miss you.._" I mumbled.

_"I miss you too.."_ He kissed my forehead softly.

I remained in his arms, overjoyed by his return but I didn't showed it much.

"_How have my baby girl been?_" He smiled and his fingers ran through my hair gently.

_"Guess."_

_"Good without me?"_

I pushed him away and create a small snowball. I threw it at his face without hesitation.

_"I presume that's a yes?"_ He chuckles.

My face flustered slightly and pouted slightly, "_Mean._"

He laughed and suddenly looked serious in the next moment. He walked towards me, "_There's something on your hair.. Wait_."

His hand reached beside my head and he grasped the air tightly. He clenched his fist and showed it in front of me, "_Look_," he smiled and opened his fist.

A beautiful crystalized snowflake that looked like a pendant.

I was really surprised by it's beauty and looked at Jack. In another instance, a magical snow-chain appeared and he wore it around my neck together which the pendant.

"_For my beautiful Queen_," he took my hands and kissed them softly.

I blushed, a bit teary from the joy.

_"It-its.. really pretty.."_

"_No. It's beautiful and rare, just like you,_" his face was really closed to mine.

"_Ja-Jack…_" His lips softly brushed on mine and he grabbed my waist by force.

"_Elsa_.." He murmured my name softly as he kissed me slowly.

Our lips touched more and more. His tongue slowly reaches out for mine as the kiss was intensified.

Suddenly, I remembered. The stacks of papers.

"_Ja-Jack.."_ I called his name and try to break the kiss but it was useless, he continued to kiss me, harder and harder. "_Pa-paperwork.._"

He slowly broke the kiss and sulked, "_Paperwork is more important than me?_"

I blushed madly like the potato from the kiss, "_N-no.. It's just I suddenly remembered about._. "

He flicked my nose, "_Oh well, I guess I will let you go for today._"

_"How long are you going to be here?"_

_"A week or two."_

I remained silent. That's too short, I thought.

_"Sorry Elsa.. I've got to help out with the Christmas season preparations.."_

I tried really hard not to pout and be an understanding girlfriend but I couldn't help it. I pout slightly while saying, "_I understand."_

He hugged me tightly. "_I will be right back as soon as it's finished. I promise."_

I nodded. Somehow felt comfort in his arms.

Paper works forgotten. Meetings as well..

Everything else doesn't seem to matter anymore as long as I am with him.


	2. Day 2 of December

**Author's Note**

This story is not one-shot for every chapter. It is a continuous story but sounded as if it is one shot.

I do not claim the characters as mine as they belong rightfully to the companies they belong to.

Enjoy the second chapter~ This is a really lengthy chapter XD

**Note**

Rated M for future smut or some little smut in the chapters.

_Italic fonts are normally thoughts or speeches/talking. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

I groaned slightly as a slight ray of the sun hit my eyelids.  
>I felt warm, in and out, and noticed that I was in the arms of someone.<p>

At first, I have no reaction but as moments passed, I woke up, sitting straight on the bed as if something has sting me on the bed.

I looked on the person sleeping next to me.

Silvery-white hair, smooth yet pale skin.

_Jack.._

I slowly stroke his cheeks gently and smiled. As I looked down, I couldn't help but blush. His bare chest. Instantly I felt like a pervert.

_Get a grip of yourself, Elsa. You are a queen._

I flinched my fingers, which are approaching to touch his chest, back towards myself.

_"I saw that."_ A low, sleepy yet teasing voice rose.

I gasped. _"Ja-Jack?"_ I looked at him, surprised, trying to find an excuse,_ "I was just wo-wondering if yo-you were cold.."_

"_How could I be cold when we were actually warming each other up?_" He smirked as he knew I was trying to come up with an excuse.

I blushed more. "_We-well.._" I was left speechless.

_"Nice night gown._" He said. For like the fifth time since last night.

_"Sto-stop teasing me about it. It's just a normal light blue night gown.."_

He hugged me from behind, "_Next time.. Wear a translucent one.. So I can get to see your sexy curves._"

I tried to remain calm but it seemed impossible, especially after what he said.

"_Gotcha_.." He smirked again and nibbled my ear softly, "_Elsa.. I love you_," He hugged me tightly.

"_Jack.. I love you too._." I turned around and kissed him softly on the lips, which surprised him because I rarely do that. He take it as dignity of being a queen.

He suddenly blushed, "_Yo-you and your surprise attack every time_." He covered his face with one of his hand.

"_I don't do that every time you know.."_ I gave him a grin.

When he blushed, it turned my instinct on. The instinct of wanting to tease him further.

"_Say.. Jack._." I leaned closer to him.

"_Dammit Elsa._." He blushed further and grabbed my hands and waist closer to him, kissing me intensely.

_"Ja-Ja-Jack.. Wh-what.. St-stop.."_

_"You asked for this princess.._" He looked at me as he pushed me down on the bed, "_You're making me go crazy.._" He kissed me further.

_Mhmm.. I can feel his tongue.._ Instinctly, I reacted and lick his tongue gently.

_Damn instinct._

We kissed, more and more. _Ahh_..

He suddenly pulled back, "_That felt good.."_

I suddenly felt an empty space in my heart. It felt weird. But I don't know how to describe it.

"_Do that again next time and I might really put myself inside of you.."_ I don't know whether that was a warning for me but it made me felt weird too.

_"What do you mean?"_

"_You know what I mean very well, my dear,"_ he looked at me, teasingly. He whispered in my ears, _"It means I will be taking every part of you for myself, by force, which also known as.._" His whisper grew louder, "_**Making love to you.**_"

I immediately turned to be a tomato and pushed him away, trying to act demanding or I don't even know as my heart was thumping loudly, _"Do-don't you dare do that, Jack Frost,"_ I pointed at him.

He took my hand and suck the tip of my finger gently, which was pointing at him.

_"Don't do what, my dear Queen Elsa?_" He teased while sucking my finger more.

_Dammit.. Jack.. Dammit..!_ He knew this would make me feel even weirder.

_"A-ah…"_ I gasped and covered my mouth with my other hand.

He heard my moan I presumed, because he sucked in another finger, licking them from the tip to the bottom.

I tried to flinched my hand back but his grip was too strong.

_I can't… It's a bit too much.._

_"Am I.. turning you on?"_ He asked me in a teasing tone.

_"Dammit Jack… Ahh.. St-stop.."_

He licked a few more times and let go of my fingers.

_"Why did you-"_ I gasped again. _Why did I asked?_

_"You want more didn't you?_" He grinned.

"_Shut up._" I said, annoyed that he's making me feeling how he wanted me to feel.

"_Say_ :_ 'Please Jack, I like how it felt.' And I will continue,"_ He looked at him as if now he's the King or the Prince and I am his personal maid.

_"No way am I going to say that Jack."_ I turned away.

_"Oh well, as you wish_." He smiled and took the grip of the same hand again, _"Now, I want you to lick your own fingers. The same fingers which I have sucked before."_

_"Wh-what? Jack, no."_

_"Come on, Elsa."_

_"Jack. Stop it. Stop being perverted in the morning."_ I groaned as he pushed my fingers nearer to my mouth.

He sighed, "_Alright, alright._" He smiled as he let go of my finger, "_Sorry I was being too pushy. I just.. really missed you._" He hugged me again from behind. I felt it was a lonely and sorrowful hug.

_"It's alright Jack,"_ I turned around and hugged him back, "_I missed you badly too._"

We held each other closely until I don't even know what time it was and finally let go.

_"Let's get dressed up and get down for breakfast before your sister starts coming up with weird ideas." _He laughed.

I realized he was right and quickly went to get myself ready.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Anna's POV<strong>

_"Elsa is sure late for breakfast,"_ I smiled which is more like a grin, "_Guess what she's up to, Kristoff."_ I looked at him who was putting the jam on the bread.

Two years ago, when the whole "My sister freeze up the entire kingdom" happened, I met Kristoff. After that incident, Kristoff and I realized that we were in love and since then, we've been in a relationship. Of course, if I say I was going to get married to him right after that incident, my sister might not be able to handle it.

So.. Since it's been two years that we were together, I believe that it's time we could get married. I understand why Elsa rejected the marriage thing for like getting married to someone you didn't even know.. Maybe it's thanks to my sister that I didn't get ill-treated if I ever got married just by knowing the guy's name.

Kristoff said I have grew to be more understanding, but then I still think I am the same, maybe at times not really.

_"I don't think you should go around pissing off the Queen, Anna,"_ Kristoff sighed as he munched on the bread.

"_Come on Kristoff, you knew that Jack came back yesterday, and then.. Fufufufufu."_ I grinned, "_I wonder what they did…_." I stared deep into my thoughts until a certain something or more possibly someone hit my head.

I whinned and cried out the pain.

_"Anna, it's better to mind your own business and stop digging yourself into my business."_

It was my 'Queenly' sister, Elsa. I don't need to turn around to know who it was.

I continued whining, "_Come on Elsa, we all knew_-"

I saw Elsa's glare and kept quiet but sulking.

Jack walked behind her, I couldn't help but admired both of them at times as they looked like they were made for each other or something.

_"Hey Anna and Kristoff,_" Jack greeted, "_Your sister was grumpy since the morning,_" He joked around.

As usual, Elsa shot Jack a glare and I chuckled.

"_Lovebirds_." I teased my sister.

She blushed, finally but looked away.

We all sat down, comfortably, and continued with out breakfast.

_"Oh yeah,_" Elsa suddenly pointed out, "_What were you going to tell me last night?_"

I suddenly remembered too, I didn't managed to tell Elsa about it as she was busy with both duties and Jack.

"_Ah yes.. You know, Elsa, bout the Christmas season coming, Jack returning as well.."_ I started off, steadily and calmly, trying not to screw anything up, _"Is it alright if.. we host Christmas parties?_" I smiled, trying to squeeze my pleas into it too.

Elsa blinked and looked at me.

_"Christmas Parties?"_

_"Yes! We could invited the whole kingdom, there's going to be chocolate fondue.. you know.."_

_"I don't mind.. But we can only hold as much as one or two parties. That's all I'm going to give my permission."_

I smiled brightly as she agreed and I immediately got up my seat and hugged her tightly, "_Thank you Elsa!_"

She giggled, _"Oh come on Anna, you know it's alright. Is there anything else?"_

_"Well.. there is.._" I begin again, uncomfortable as I am afraid about her response, "_You know you said that.. you can't marry someone you just met and.. You know that Kristoff and I are in a relationship for about two years.."_

Kristoff stood up and went to my side, holding my hand,_ "We would like to ask for you consent about our… marriage."_

Elsa blinked twice this time and looked at Jack.

Jack just smiled at Elsa and nodded. Telling her to say yes.

Elsa looked at me again, she opened her mouth, uneasy about what to say, judging from her face expression.

_"Listen Anna.."_

_Oh crap.. I sighed.. She's gonna-_

_"I am not rejecting the marriage."_

_Wait what? _I was surprised but happy.

_"I know what I said before and yes you are right. You two have been together for the longest time, but.."_

_But?! I swallowed. Hard. Tightening the grip of Kristoff's hands._

_"I know I might not be fully worthy of Anna as I am not a prince or any one royal but I promised I will work hard and take care of Anna, my whole life." Kristoff declared, with confidence._

Elsa and I both looked surprised.

Elsa smiled, "_I know, Kristoff. Thank you. But what I am trying to say is that.. Isn't it too sudden now? Don't you guys want to wait for next year? Maybe in the spring? Wouldn't the planning be rushed?"_

I think tears suddenly got into my eyes. Elsa didn't reject our marriage. She was just worrying about the preparations..

I wiped my tears and looked at Elsa, _"We want to make it during this special season and especially when Jack and you are here together.. Is it alright?"_

She hesitated, "_It's your marriage, Anna, you decide. If you want it this season, why not? I am just afraid about the preparations being rushed._" She smiled.

I hugged her tightly again. "_Thank you Elsa.. Thank you.._" I don't even know how many times I thanked her but I couldn't help it.

_"I will handle some of the preparations."_ Elsa offered.

_"I will too_." Jack smiled and nodded at Elsa.

_"Thank you."_ Kristoff and I said in unison.

_"Well, we will get started."_ Kristoff said as he carried me out of the dining hall. He bowed at Elsa and Jack before leaving.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

I glanced at Elsa as she sighed.

_"Are you regretting that you agreed?_" I asked, concerned.

_"No.. I am just happy I guess. That my little sister is going to get married."_ I could see the little tears coming out from her eyes and I quickly rushed to her.

I knelt in front of her, "_Hey.. Don't cry.._" I kissed her nose.

_"I am just really happy for her, Jack.."_ She hugged me.

I hugged her back, keeping her in my arms.

_"I was glad you accepted, or you are going to throw another sister tantrum?_" I joked and she glared at me.

I gulped. _"Sorry, bad joke."_

She smiled and held my hands. I couldn't help but kissed her tender lips softly as I see her smile.

_"Jack.. The servants might be around.."_

"_They can't see me but you_." I pointed out and smirked, "_They are looking at a queen who's aroused by herself."_

She pouted and pulled my cheeks. "_Owowowow_…"

I was actually right though, close servants are able to see me, but part time servants aren't able to see me. Part time servants are servants who works in the castle part time as they couldn't get enough money for their family so they take on several jobs for their family, Elsa offers them work here and pay them according to their service. That's the kind of nice queen she were, the people were deeply indebt to her. That's the her whom I fell in love with and stole my heart.

I smiled and pulls her up from her seat. "_Ready_?" I asked playfully.

She looked at me, filling with questions.

I poked her butt softly. Twice.

_"Good to know that my Queen has soft butts :3" _

She blushed madly.

_**"JACK. FROST."**_

I chuckled and flew above.

_"Come back down here you… you pervert!"_

_"Be careful not to let the other servants hear you, my Queen,"_ I smirked.

_"You asked for it!"_ She cupped her hands together. Blue sparkles appeared around her hands and a snowball started to form gradually.

She aimed the snowball at me and fired.

That began our snowball fight at the dinning hall.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Extra section : Elsa's Schedule for the day<strong>

After spending her time on the snowball fight, Elsa continued her schedule as below.

_Meetings with the council._

_Planning for Anna and Kristoff's wedding with Jack._

_Double check the reply letter about the tradings._

_Dinner. Time with family + Jack. _

_Time with Jack alone. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>SPOILERS<strong>

**Day 3 of December [Preview]**

**Elsa's POV **

_"Jack, what do you think is best for the wedding? Any plans in your mind?_" I searched around the bundle of papers, categorised as "Wedding preparations".

Jack put his hands around my waist. "_Hmm.. Rings?_"

_"We all know that Jack. But what rings? What design? Gold? Silver?_" I panicked.

_"Woah. Calm down my dear."_ He turned me around and kissed my forehead. _"Elsa, don't need to rush. Anna will love whatever you choose because you are her sister and she would be very happy about whatever gifts, presents you are going to give her._"

I calmed down, feeling secured but when I heard the word 'gifts' I panicked again, going away from Jack's embrace, looking around the table. _"Gifts! How could I forget about Anna's wedding gift. What do I give her?_" I noted down in the 'What to do list'.

I could hear Jack sighed again and he pulled me towards him, _"Elsa of Arendelle,"_ he said, with a serious look, _"Calm. Your. Butt. Down._" He pulled me and he sat on the bed while I sat on his lap. "_Push your own panic button one more time, and I will have you all to myself, by force._"

I blushed.. Finally calmed down, "_Sorry Jack, I am just really insecure and afraid.._" I lay down on his chest and he secure his embrace.

_"I know."_ He smiled, _"That's why I am here with and for you. Don't worry bout what you choose, Anna will love it._" He kissed my fore head again.

Suddenly, there was a very cold and violent breeze around the room as if the windows weren't locked and a tornado was going to come in.

Black sand smoke whirled around the table. Jack froze and looked as if he was going to attack but held back.

Then, the black smoke disappear, leaving a black letter on the table.

"_Pitch_…" Jack muttered.

* * *

><p><em>Stay tuned for the next chapter :D <em>


	3. Day 3 of December

**Elsa's POV**

My gaze wandered across the messy table, filled with tons of papers about Anna's wedding, Christmas wrappers and so on.

Yes, Anna's wedding. Did I forget to mention about it? Yesterday, Anna came to as me for my consent about her wedding with Kristoff and I agreed. Yes, I agreed, no need to be surprised. I couldn't help to reject her since Kristoff's been with her for about two years and I knew that Kristoff would be a responsible husband.

Me, as her sister, is currently in a chaotic situation. This is because first of all, I do not have a proper wedding gift for my dear sister. Secondly, I am not sure what to do for the party as in decorations, etc.

Digging through the pile of papers like a dog would go searching for its bone, scanning through tons of suggestions while Jack sat on the edge of the bed, glancing at the troubled me who was lost in what I should find. Finally, the lost me realized that Jack was there and asked him, _"Jack, what do you think is best for the wedding? Any plans in your mind?_" I searched around the bundle of papers, categorised as "Wedding preparations".

I could hear that Jack stood up from the bed, his presence nearer towards me as he puts his hands around my waist, "_Hmm.. Rings?_"

_"We all know that Jack, but what rings? What design? What colour? What size?_" I panicked as the papers had fall on the floor as they were getting too piled up on the table.

_"Woah. Calm down my dear."_ He turned me around and kissed my forehead gently. _"Elsa, don't need to rush. Anna will love whatever you choose because you are her sister and she would be very happy about whatever gifts, presents you are going to give her._"

I felt at eased when I heard him comforting me, feeling secured but when I heard the word 'gifts' I panicked again, getting away from Jack's embrace, looking around the table. _"Gifts! How could I forget about Anna's wedding gift. What do I give her?_" I hurriedly noted it down in the Reminder List'.

I could hear Jack sighed again and he pulled me to the bed, _"Elsa of Arendelle,"_ he said, with a serious look, _"**Calm. Your. Butt. Down**._" He pulled me and he sat on the bed while I sat on his lap. "_Push your own panic button one more time, and I will have you all to myself, by force._"

I blushed as I met his gaze but then finally calmed down, "_Sorry Jack, I am just really insecure and afraid.._" I lay down on his chest and he secures the embrace.

_"I know."_ He smiled, _"That's why I am here with and for you. Don't worry bout what you choose, Anna will love it._" He kissed my fore head again. The atmosphere felt like warm and comfy, like my heart will melt and I smiled warmly. It didn't last long though. A violent breeze as if it was a blizzard twirls around the room as if the windows weren't locked and a tornado was going to break in. The papers were completely in a mass as it follows the breeze which practically means it's everywhere in the room. Gradually, the breeze turns into black sand smoke that whirled around the table.

Jack stood up, froze as his eyes widened. He looked as if he was going to attack but held back. Then, the black smoke disappeared, leaving behind a black letter on the table.

"_Pitch_… Sure knows how to make an entrance, even for putting a letter =.=" Jack muttered as he moved forward to pick up the letter, a bit hesitating at first.

The letter opened by itself as Jack unfolded it. Jack's expression was priceless. If only this matter wasn't serious, I would be laughing. He started stumbling his words as he spoke, "Pi-pitch.. He.."

A lot of negative suggestions ran through my thoughts and I couldn't help it but be curious. "What is it Jack? Tell me."

"He.. He's coming."

"Wh-what?" I stared at him, confused.

"Pitch says he's coming." Jack swallowed, hard.

I felt the word 'shock' rushed through my veins. I remember what Jack used to tell me about Pitch and Pitch did visit us before, obviously not for friendly reasons. "What does the letter say Jack?" I couldn't bear further suspense and quickly rushed to read towards Jack and the letter.

The white letters were as if they were crafted letters on the wood but this time, it feels like it's on an ice log.

* * *

><p><em>Hello, my friends.<em>

_I have heard about the wedding for your dear beloved sister Anna, Elsa._

_I hope I do receive an invitation soon. I will be visiting. _

_Crash the party I will if I do not receive one. _

_Ciao,_

_Pitch._

* * *

><p>I stumbled backwards and I couldn't find any words, but then, "He.. knows about my sister's wedding?"<p>

"Apparently so, as stated in the letter."

"Oh god." I slumped onto the couch, my mind completely blown, "What am I supposed to say? Anna, meet Pitch, the evil King who's attending your wedding. She will go cray cray."

"I think you are the one going cray cray." Jack chuckled as he left the letter on the table.

"But.. But.."

"Elsa, Pitch isn't going to do anything. Trust me. If he's going to do anything evil, I swear on my life that I will protect you, and your family, but I am sorry to say that you are my main priority." He looked at me in the eyes, trying to tell me that I am not comparable to be exchanged, even for millions of gold. My eyes went a bit blur and I opened my arms, acting like a little kid. He smiled and carried me up like a princess and I gasped, slightly surprised as I thought he would only hug me.

"Elsa.. " He brushed my lips softly as he pulled me closer. I could feel his warm, his tenderness.

"I love you Jack.." I blushed as he chuckled and licked my nose gently.

"I love you too Elsa, for as long as I live." He rest his head on my chest and closed his eyes. I felt a sudden feeling of peace and smiled, silently wishing that this moment will be prolonged for as long as it could be.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later on.. <strong>

"When will Pitch be arriving?"

"No idea, my dear, but soon. We will definitely know when he arrives."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>

Hello there~ Sorry for the delayed update, was quite busy these few days.  
>First of all, I know I know. Pitch being the good guy. Sorry, I just think that Pitch being evil isn't going to be the main highlight in the story as in these chapters I would like to focus more on Jelsa.<p>

Second is that I know, it's a short chapter, sorry, couldn't get enough time + ideas for this chapter.

Third, I know I know.. ene It wasn't that interesting. Sorry. I am lacking of ideas for this chapter.

Please pardon me for this chapter n

**Fact** : I was thinking of relating parts of this story to a new story that I am currently thinking about :O

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4 (Preview)<strong>

_Her hair was brown yet slight curled. Her grey eyes were as if they are looking right into your soul and know what's in your mind and heart. _

_She who tells you stories, could even weave up a tale herself that will relate to the past, and could change the future. _

**Stay tune for the new mysterious character in the next chapter. **


	4. Day 4 of December

**Author's note**

_**Belated Merry Christmas** to all my readers! Thank you for all your support so far. Sorry I didn't get to upload a new chapter yesterday. I guess I will be giving extra bonuses as a christmas treat when I have to the time to write for more. I hope you like this chapter. _

**Reply to the reviews from Snowflake101**

_Thank you for your review :) I am glad you enjoyed the chapters so far especially even though I am quite disappointed with the last chapter (3)  
>Haha. You will get your answers in this chapter about the new character. Merry Christmas to you too :D Thank you again.<em>

**Reply to the review of reader who disliked the story**

_I am sorry to hear that you did not enjoy the story. All I can say is you don't have to read the story if you don't want to and thank you for reading it (if you did) even if you dislike it._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

A lot of things have been going lately, especially about Anna's wedding. Elsa has never calmed down unless I am there. I really hope she can see that I am here for her. When we first met, it was completely not what you thought how it should be.

Well, as much as I can say, I think it was not really first love at sight. I remember how I would tease and mock her, and the way she reacted was priceless.

Here's one flashback when we were still on each other's tails.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Elsa?"<p>

"What?" She was busy with her paperworks.

"Baby you light up my world like nobody else"

She turned and look at me, trying not to sound surprised. "If that's one of your joke, I am not falling for it."

"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed." I continued (In a singing tone)

"Wh-what?" I can see her blushing slowly, she can't hide it as it's showing on her cheeks. Hah! Definitely priceless.

"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell.."

She kept on blushing and she stared at me, confused. "Stop it.."

"You'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know, oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful." I finished the song.

She remained speechless and blushing. "Jack.. I.."

I laughed as I couldn't handle it anymore. She actually believed it. "You believed it?"

Her face was now red, not because of the song, but because she's getting angry. I could feel the atmosphere getting colder as if the temperature is dropping continuously. Crap. I forgotten I am not the only one with winter powers.

"Jack. Frost."

"Chillax." I tried to calm her down, which wasn't working, "It was a song..!" I tried to explain. Slowly, snow gradually began to form on the floor.

Oh no.

"You know when I look at your face Jack," She walked closer to me, with that smirk on her face as she leaned closer on me, "You would look stunningly sexy if you were frozen."

I swallowed hard.

"No worries, I can make it real for you. Just let me freeze you up to become a frozen sexy Jack Frost."

"N-no thank you?"

"Sorry dear, beauty appointment can't be cancelled."

Hundreds of snowballs were aimed at me. Ready to fire.

* * *

><p>I chuckled when I remembered the memory, I almost died from that attack of hers, luckily I am also have winter powers to define myself or else I would be long dead. Eventually, we got closer and closer until we finally realized we were head over heels for each other. At first, I was really jealous when some prince from the other goddamn-I-don't-give-a-friking-damn bout the name of the country came here to court Elsa, I didn't wanted her to know. What if she think I was a possessive freak?! But then, Elsa turned him down and I hurt her for treating her coldly. Though in the end, I turn off my pride down and slowly told her about my feelings while trying not to be over dramatic.<p>

Now here we are, happily together though, about a week more I will be gone to help North for the Christmas season, plus, I am the winter spirit baby, how can I let the place look like summer when it's the Winter season? Though, part of me knows I don't want to go as I want to spend the rest of the Christmas season with her. It's just both sides need me, sometimes my thoughts are really messed up.

Today, Elsa planned to think of a design for Anna's wedding. We were both down in the Kitchen, getting opinions from the servants. Everyone was lining up in a straight line to give their opinions to Elsa one by one.

"A white ribbon as a decoration!"

"We can make candy sculpture of Princess Anna and her husband!"

"Roses around the cake?!"

Suddenly, Kai came in to announce something. Kai is an old servant in the castle, that's what I have heard from Elsa. He was one of the servants who stayed behind when Elsa's parents decided to lower the amount of servants.

He quickly rush to Elsa's side. "Queen Elsa, there's a guest that arrived."

Both of us were stiffen as the same thought crossed our minds, 'Pitch".

Elsa nodded, "Alright. Please tell the guest to wait in the guest room."

Kai nodded and then hurriedly went off to carry on Elsa's orders as Elsa stood up, "Everyone, sorry to ruin the excitement, but this will have to be postponed. I have a guest to attend to." Everyone bowed as Elsa finished talking and went back to what they were doing before we came in.

We went out of the kitchen and Elsa took a grip of my hand. She's nervous. I don't have to take a look at her face to know that.

"Relax, Pitch can't do anything, besides, he promised." I tried to calm her down while we were walking down the corridor and to the guest room.

Elsa took at deep breath and she opened the guest room door. Our jaw dropped when we saw who was standing there. It wasn't Pitch, as we were expecting him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe it, that's not Pitch. I began examining her features carefully. I immediately knew she wasn't from around here ; she had big and round grey eyes, her hair was long yet slightly curled auburn-brown, she was wearing a white-colour coat with dark brown pants.

"Who are you?" I demanded, "Why are you here?"

The aura around her felt weird and she looked at me then Jack.

"Nice to meet you Queen Elsa of Arendelle and the Guardian of Winter, Jack Overland Frost." Her voice sounded confident yet it sounded a bit of a child but I am pretty sure she looks at least 16.

I turned to look at Jack, whose jaw was still dropping.

"Ho-how does she know my full name?" Jack muttered the question to me.

"I am sorry to disturb you all of a sudden. My name is Katherine." She finally smiled slightly.

"Ka-Katherine?!" Jack sounded as if he was surprised.

"You know her Jack?" I felt a sense of anger rushing in my veins, "Care to explain?"

"I heard about her before." Jack finally swallowed.

"Just spill the beans Jack. I am dying in suspense or either the kingdom will freeze again because of you." I mumbled.

"She is the Guardian of Storytelling. She's not really together with the five of us, which is North, Bunny, Sandman and Toothiana. I heard that she has really amazing powers. I heard about how she looked like before, and at times, I think she reminds me of my sister.."

"Wha-what?" I am shocked now. Completely. I have never heard about another guardian besides the five of them.

"Glad you heard about me before, Jack," She closed the book she was reading.

"But.. Why are you here Katherine? Is it about Guardian business?" I gulped, hoping she's not going to ask Jack to go back for duties. I know I am being selfish, but hey, I can't help it.

"No," she chuckled, "Don't worry about that. Since you are surprised that I am also a guardian so you must know that I don't really stick with the guardian businesses. I record adventures and tell stories. If you heard about me before you know that.."

"You can relive the past and change the future." Jack finished her sentence.

Now I am having a bit trouble absorbing everything in.

"Yes." She smiled.

"So.. Why are you here again?" I repeated my question, trying not to sound rude.

"I heard Pitch is coming."

Jack nodded, "Yep, he is but we are not sure when."

"You are here to defeat him if he caused trouble?" Maybe she predicted about it that's why she's here? I thought to myself as if I am in a game of guessing.

"No, that's not my purpose of being here." Her smile vanished in an instant and it gave me a chill down to my spine. "Well, I would help if he will be causing any trouble but I am not going to be here for long. At least that's what I am predicting."

I curtsy, "Thank you for your help Katherine, it will be an honor to receive help from you. Though I still need a bit of touch-up on the on-going process so please pardon my lack of understanding"

Apparently, I feel kind of left out about something and I have a sense that she's here for something else, I couldn't help it but wonder what is she here for.

"No need to be so formal, Queen Elsa," She said and gave me a smile.

"Sorry, I just.. have this habit."

"I know, it's duties of being a Queen right?"

How did she know? I was startled and somehow disturbed as if she knows everything about me.

"Calm down Elsa," she laughed slightly, "I know literally everything about you, through your journey. I know your story but maybe lacking about the part of how you met Jack."

"How do you-"

"Remember what guardian am I?"

"Oh. Right. I am sorry." How stupid of me, she is the Guardian of Storytelling, which means that she knows a lot of stories and she has a lot of experience.

"I have heard and read your story before. Maybe just need a bit of touch up of how you met Jack. An add to the story." She chuckled again.

I blushed suddenly, "Well I will tell it to you another time when we both have time," she nodded, "It is a pity to be stucked with Mr. I-think-I-am-awesome." I joked.

She laughed and Jack snorted, "It's bad luck to be stuck with Queen-Icy."

I pinched his cheek. Hard. And he cried out the pain.

Katherine laughed as she find this amusing, but well, so did I so I don't mind. You can hear Jack screaming, trying to fight back.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting as time flies when we were with Katherine. We talked about adventures and etc, but sadly, she said she's leaving and she apologised that it was sudden but then she did promise that she will be back.<p>

"Before you go Katherine, is there anything else you need to tell us Katherine?"

"Ah yes.. Before I forget the main reason of me being here, which I apparently did, pardon me." Her tone turned dead serious, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Guardian of the Winter, Jack Overland Frost."

We both stiffen again. The room was quiet and I think you could hear the pin drop if there was ever one dropping. The atmosphere was tense, and we were as if waiting for a drumroll before Katherine continues her really important speech as I hold onto Jack's arm tightly. Here it comes.

* * *

><p><em>Stay tune for the next chapter about what Katherine's speech ;D<em>

**Note**

_1) You can find more details about Katherine here. I found out about her at the ROTG __wiki and I was totally like freaking out as she seemed so so mysterious and powerful at the same time. Here's the link : _ wiki/Katherine

_Please do know that Katherine is not my OC and that I do not own her. Credits of her belong to ROTG._

_2) Yes. I know. One Direction XD Sorry, I found out that the lyrics are fitting to the scenery and I am sorry if you dislike 1D. I am fine with them. _

_Credits of the lyrics belong to 1D. _

_FAQ - How does Jack know the song when he's like not in the modern era? _

_Answer - Let's take it as magic. Whoosh whoosh whoosh. Sorry. Can't answer that._

_3) Yes I know. Why the hell would Katherine only spill the beans of something so important at the fudging last moment when she is about to leave?! _

Well.. That would sound nicer I think? I am not quite sure. e n e That's how the story flows.


	5. Day 5 of December

**Elsa's POV**

Today was a gloomy day. It isn't because of the grey clouds clouding outside or the rain pouring down but because of what we have heard yesterday. I placed my hand on the window and it immediately froze, fear rushed inside of me slowly. I sighed as I sat down on the edge of my bed as I try to think of questions and solutions. I spent the entire day in my room, taking a day off, trying to clear my head off the negative thoughts.

The room had an eerie feeling which probably might explain why I am feeling worse by the second. Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm hands on my shoulders, massaging my shoulders. I turned and look around, not surprised as I met a pair of familiar blue eyes, looking at me with concern.

"Jack.." I finally managed to mutter out.

"Elsa, please don't feel pressured," he went in front of me and knelt down as he hold my hands tightly, "Don't ever feel fear or insecure because I am here with you Elsa. We will face this together."

I bite my lips as I try to control myself.

_**Fear**._

_I can't do it._

_I am hopeless._

_You won't be here._

Tears dripped down my cheeks slowly as my thoughts went totally paranoid.

"I can't do it Jack. I can't. You will be gone in a week or two and I will be completely alone." I shook of Jack's hand and wipes my own tears but then Jack took a grip of my hands again and licks my ears gently.

He said nothing but he held me closely, into his embrace.

"I am scared Jack." I curled in his arms.

"Don't feel scared, I promise I will protect you no matter what happens. I won't let anything happen to you." He kissed me softly in the lips and he held me in his embrace. I felt the warm in his arms and closed my eyelids.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback #1~<strong>

"You are now warned of future events. An advice I shall bestow upon you. Don't ever feel fear again, Elsa of Arendelle. If you were to feel fear, fear will be destroying yourself. I foresee an unexpected event soon ahead and it is up to you to avoid it. Hear my words and don't disregard."

**~End of Flashback#1~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

My heart sunk as I heard her saying she was scared. It reminded me of Jamie. I held her in my arms tightly, I have to make sure she's alright. I feel so helpless seeing her like this.

Her face looked like a flower loosing it's colour, she hasn't eaten anything since the morning. Trying to change the atmosphere, I asked her to eat something. "Elsa, let me feed you the food." I smiled and offered politely but she just shook her head, her eyes still wet with tears.

I felt my heart broke when I see her like this and lick her tears gently. I am going to make her eat if I have to force her.

"Elsa?"

She slowly responded to my call and looked at me. Her eyes were a bit swollen from the tears. I kissed her, pushing the chocolate from my mouth to hers. I could hear her soft gasp but she couldn't push away when I tried to feed her.

"Is it delic?"

She looked as if she was going to kill me at first but then calmed down, "Yes.. It is sweet."

"But not as sweet as your lips, baby." I smirked and kissed her again, feeding her another piece of chocolate.

"Ja-jack.. It's enough. I don't want another one."

"Fine. Two chocolates are enough but two kisses are not." I winked and kissed her more.

_Mhm.. Her lips are really sweet. Damn. I could kiss her all day long._

She slowly gave in to the kiss and wrap her arms around my neck.

I pushed her down on the bed as I push my tongue into her mouth, licking her tongue gently. Mhmm..

"Ja-jack.. Stop.."

_I can't._

I continue kissing her, the kiss turned more passionate by the minute.

Finally, after a very long kiss, I pulled back, breathing heavily and looked at her face. Her cheeks her rosy red because of our kiss.

_Damn. I want more._

I dive in for another kiss again, rougher this time. Pushing my tongue into her mouth by force. Mhmm..

Tons of kisses later, I finally pulled back again.

Oh my. Her face looks really perverted, especially with her heavy breathing.

"How was it?" I grinned.

"Re-really good.."

"You look really perverted, with that face on." I winked.

"Stupid Jack. As if you don't look perverted."

"Girl, your face is much more rare, I could eat you up if I can now."

"You can eat me up." She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean," I smirked.

She quickly covered her face and I hugged her tightly, she did the same.

We both laughed and cuddled, remaining silent in each other's embrace.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

I felt much more relieved with Jack around but a part of me still lingers in fear. I could laugh more when he's around me, he gives me the attention I needed, but then.. Jack only knows one part of it and he doesn't know the other part.

Katherine told it to me only and I can't tell Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback#2~<strong>

_"I foresee a child with darkness in his or her heart, it will slowly consume everything around it. The outcome of this child's behavior will depend on you, Elsa."_

**~End of Flashback#2~**


End file.
